


Not cross-platform

by Imnotafan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brigitte is a hopeless gay, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hana is a nerd, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotafan/pseuds/Imnotafan
Summary: Brigitte has a big crush on Hana Song and devices a plan in hopes of getting to know the streamer a lot better. What she doesn't know a lot about is games, which could cause a serious bump in her plan.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Not cross-platform

Brigitte Lindholm, a simple high school student who worked hard but kept to herself. She cared more about her studies than anything. Well, not everything when it came to one specific girl. One girl that really caught Brig’s attention.

Hana Song, a famous streamer and professional gamer, had caught Brigitte’s eyes when the Swede first moved. Brigitte knew Hana as well as many, many other people by the name D.va. 

When Brig first ran into Hana at school, she was caught off guard and stumbled over her words a lot. To Hana, it was cute to watch someone with a large stature and lean body, fumble around her. Hana took a quick liking to Brig and they began to hang out more or, at least, as often as they can since Hana streams and Brigitte does powerlifting for her school.

The only problem is that Brigitte has had a huge crush on the gamer for a while now and she doesn’t know how to tell Hana about her feelings.

“I’m so doomed!” Brigitte cried out as she let her head hit the table in the lunchroom.

No one except Brig’s friends paid attention to the outcry. Lucio and Lena stared at their friend who was in such a gay distress.

“You know you can always talk to her,” Lena says calmly as she slurps on her juice box.

Brig’s head popped off the table and stared her friend with a ‘Are you seriously saying that’ kind of look. “Talk to her? Talk to her?? Lena, I'll fall apart if I talk to her.”

“That’s true,” Lucio adds. “I’ve seen it happen with my own eyes. Gotta say it wasn’t pretty.”

Lena makes a scrunched up face. “Well, you can’t give just because you had one bad encounter.”

“No, she’s had several,” Lucio adds yet again.

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus,” Brigitte says with a frown. “It’s hard to talk to Hana without getting flushed or having a stupid smile cross my face as I listen to her voice… an-and my stomach gets these butterflies.”

Lena and Lucio had heard this several times over and said ‘We know,” at the same time.

“Just have a simple conversation with her, you’re not confessing your love to her or asking her to marry you,” Lena suggests simply. “I’m sure Lucio has some good ideas to help you start a conversation with her.”

Lucio and Hana were really good friends since Lucio gives good video game ideas to play for Hana and Hana gives Lucio good music ideas for his next album. The two even streamed four hours of Mario kart together. After that, everyone thought the two were dating.

Luckily both of them shut that down real quick before things got out of hand. There are people around the world who still ship the music star and pro-gamer together.

“I’m not good with video games,” Brigitte groaned. “Yeah, I like watching people play them, but me actually picking up a controller and playing some shooter game? I’d rather dig my own grave.”

“You watch Hana’s streams, don’t you?” Lena asked. Brigitte gave a simple nod as an answer. “Then talk to her about MEKA Guardian. Hana, like, plays that game twenty-four-seven.”

Brigitte thought about Lena’s idea for a second. “Do you think she’s already tired of talking about that game?”

The question made Lucio snort. “Have you heard her talk about the matches she had the night before? Hana will talk your ear off if you allow it.”

Brigitte sighs, she’s only played MEKA Guardian once or twice in her life and that’s only because her siblings tried pressuring her into playing it. Brigitte is more of a Mario person and less of a shooty shooty bang bang kind of person. But, if she really wants to have a chance of getting with Hana, then Brigitte is going to have to learn how to aim.

“Okay, Okay, I got an idea.” Brigitte finally announced.

Lena and Lúcio quirked a brown. They were like curious dogs, waiting to see what would fall off the table at dinner time.

“I’ll talk with Hana during anatomy about MEKA Guardian and then see if she’d be interested in wanting to show me how to play the game,” Brigitte explains with full confidence.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all,” Lúcio admits.

“Yeah,” Lena agreed with a big smile. “It’s a good start in the right direction.”

The bell rang which was a queue for all students to go to their next class. This was a good thing since Lúcio, Brig, and Hana shared anatomy together. This will be her chance to start the first phase of her plan.

“Already class, today we will continue studying the muscles,” Mrs. Zieger announces to the class. “Get in groups of two then head to the back tables and we’ll go from there.”

Brigitte loved Mrs. Zieger as a teacher and family friend, but right now is not the best time for groups of two. Hana will definitely pair up with Lucio since he is Hana’s only friend in this class. Which means Brig will be stuck with Bastion again.

Bastion was a tall young man, who was kind but didn’t have many words to say which made it a little hard for Brig to start a conversation with.

Brigitte sighed and accepted her fate and walked over to where Bastion was already waiting for her.

“Yo, Bastion check this out!” Out of nowhere, Lucio swooped in to save the day. He turned around and gave Brig a thumbs up before heading over to Bastion.

Now all Brigitte had to do was talk with Hana. It shouldn’t be hard since they were friends after all, but not the best friends like Hana and Lucio were. Hopefully, Hana won’t be disappointed with Brig being her partner instead of Lucio.

Brigitte walked over to the table where Hana was sitting. The young gamer was already looking at the packet waiting for them. 

Brigitte’s heart squeezed from nervousness. Her plan was about to be put in motion. She definitely owed Lucio big time.

“I uh… I hope you don’t mind being partners.” Brigitte says, trying to keep the shaky, nervous feeling from filling her throat.

Hana looked up and smiled warmly which almost gave Brig a seizure. “No, not at all.”

Brigitte took a seat next to Hana and class proceeded.

It was an easy assignment actually. All they had to do was match the names of the muscles to their picture. Hana and Brigitte were one of the first to finish and with relative ease too. Brig did take a peek over at where Lucio and Bastion were. The two seem to be enjoying each other which made Brigitte feel better.

Then she remembered why she was over here. “So, Hana, I know you probably get this a lot, but I’ve been watching some of your streams lately.”

Hana quirks a brow. To be honest, it surprised the gamer that Brigitte was watching her streams. Lucio and Lena had told her that Brigitte wasn’t much of a gamer and Hana kind of, sort of, maybe had a small crush on the muscular weightlifter. 

Brigitte enjoyed welding and building things, something Hana could kind of relate to since she can build computer systems with ease.

Hana couldn’t act surprised though. “Really?”

Brigitte nodded. “Yeah, I think you’re great at playing, although I don’t really know what’s going on most of the time.” She admits with a sheepish chuckle.

Hana smiled at that. “Maybe we could hang out sometime and I can teach you.”

“Or,” Brigitte smiles brightly. “We could play together?”

Now that caught Hana’s attention. “You have the game?”

Brigitte stood a little taller with some puffed-up pride. “Yep,”

“Then maybe we should team up some time and I can give you some pointers on how to play.” Hana offers. 

On the inside, Brigitte is freaking out. She can’t believe this is actually working! This had to be some kind of fever dream or something, anything, other than reality. There is no way this is working.

Hana cocked a brow. Brigitte has been staring at her for quite some time now and still hasn’t responded. “Um… Hello?” She asks out of curiosity as she waves a hand in front of Brig’s face.

Brigitte finally snaps back into reality and embarrassment immediately covers her face. “Oh, er, yeah! That sounds good to me! I was thinking about a time we could do it.” That was a lie.

“How about after school? I can give you my phone number and we can go from there.” Hana suggests. Out of the two, Hana has more confidence to make the first move than Brigitte did. Of course, the confidence came with the industry of gaming and streaming games as well.

Brigitte has confidence, sure, but she’s a humble person who likes to keep her confidence as confidence and not turn it into pride or a boasting attitude.

“Ph-phone number??” Brigitte asked confusingly. Were her ears deceiving her or is Hana giving her a phone number? Like an actual number for Brig to contact her, and text her, and… and…?

“Yeah, ever heard of a phone number?” Hana asked in a sarcastic manner.

Brigitte swallowed. “Yes… yeah… I just didn’t expect you to give me your phone number so quickly.”

Hana rolled her eyes with a small smirk on her lips. “It’s not every day that I hand out my number to people I like.”

Brigitte bit her tongue to keep herself from telling Hana she liked her too. 

Hana handed Brigitte a slip of paper with her number. The simple numbers with Hana’s wonderful handwriting nearly made Brigitte’s heart explode out of her chest. This was a dream come true. It seems as though there was no heavy lifting at all.

“I do find it surprising that you play on the computer too,” Hana adds as she checks over the work that they’ve done. She knows everything is correct, she’s just a little bored.

That’s where Brigitte’s wonderful thoughts were halted. “I… I don’t play on the computer.”

“Oh, so you’re a console player,” Hana sighs in disappointment. She’s not disappointed in Brigitte for not knowing certain things, the poor girl doesn’t know much about games anyway. “That’s a shame, MEKA Guardian isn’t cross-platform.”

Now things are getting really confusing for Brig. She didn’t understand why Hana was sounding down and she had no idea what cross-platforming meant. “Could… could you explain to me why we wouldn’t be able to play together?”

“Oh, it’s simple,” Hana goes on to explain why they can’t play together since MEKA Guardian doesn’t carry cross-platform gaming. And since they play on different devices they can’t play together. Simple as that.

It took Brigitte a second or so to process it, but she got it quickly and was quite disappointing in that news. Not only did she not realize that sooner but her plan went up in flames at that very moment.

“So… we can’t play together?” Brigitte asked a bummed tone. She didn’t try to hide the sadness in her voice and Hana picked up that u easily.

The gamer smiled. “We can still play,”

Now Brigitte was really confused. “How?” The brunette asked.

Gods, she’s so clueless, it makes her all the cuter. Hana thought before speaking up. “7 o’clock Saturday, come to my house and I’ll show you.”

Brigitte’s heart nearly leaped into her throat. The sudden burst of hope that was given to Brig, brought her back from the dead. “Okay, where do you live?”

The bell rang.

Hana gathered up her stuff. She could have stopped to write down her address, but if she didn’t, it’d give Brig the excuse to text her later. Brigitte is cute and all, but she’s easy to read. That made things a lot more easy for Hana.

“W-wait, Hana,” Brigitte exclaimed as Hana walked out the classroom. “I don’t have your address!”

Hana spun on a heel to face Brigitte. “Text me later!” Hana calls out before walking out the door. Then she pops her head back in for a split second. “We’ll call it a date!” She exclaims before walking out the door with confidence. The last thing she sees is Brigitte’s face burning bright red.

“D-date?!?” Brig muttered.

Lúcio came walking up to Brig. From the look on her face, everything went well. He wanted to know everything since he took a bullet for Brigitte to get her a date, but he could tell Brig was still processing it all.

Lúcio nods and raises his hand for a high five. “Good job,”

Brigitte gave Lúcio a weak high before the pair walked to their next class period.

For the rest of the day, Brigitte kept a light red blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on true events that happened to me. It's actually how I started to play Overwatch too since my crush played it and I had the game, but it was for console, not computer. So you can imagine how crushed I was to find out that we couldn't play together. Anyway, hope you all have a good day and I'll see you in the next one-shot! Leave kudos and comments if you'd like. I do read the comments, but I don't really know how to respond to them.


End file.
